


BEHIND THE MASK

by BethanyG101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethanyG101/pseuds/BethanyG101
Summary: It’s been two years since Sasuke left the village, leaving all behind he once knew and loved. He is now haunted by the ghost of his past as all he can do is remember the boy known as Naruto. The boy he left...for dead. YAOI! LIGHT FLUFF! NARUTO X SASUKE





	BEHIND THE MASK

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm at it again with another NaruSasu fic. Hope you guys enjoy! Please feel free to review and let me know what you thought:) I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Darkness beseeched the land as the sun was lain to rest and all that was once bright and beautiful in this world died along with it. Leaving behind a cold and desolate veil of weeping cherry blossoms. Each petal representing the memory and tears for the battle currently at hand.  
  
The ringing of clashing blades echoed throughout the forest as rain and thunder poured from the night sky. It’s clear waters cleansing the rivers of blood trickling down our weak and battered flesh. I wept as my crimson gaze pierced behind the water veil to the boy before me.  
  
Though his body was soaking wet and covered with blood he still charged on. Never once did the azure-eyed blonde falter nor stray from his path. Even as his wounds continued to leak from his body and his armor cracked.  
  
What once held tides of beautiful ocean blue and starlight now held only anger and despair. An unforgotten pain buried deep within his aching heart. A pain that I, oh so long ago, created when I made the wrong choice. The choice to leave him behind and start my life anew. For the vengeance that I sought and the weight that I carried...I could bear no more.  
  
So...I left the boy behind that I loved so much. And it was all for not, for even in my quest for vengeance did I then learn the truth about my brother and only regret everything I had ever done. But, my biggest regret of all is that I chose the word of snake over my true heart’s desire.  
  
Now, as I gaze at the masked boy bearing the mark of Konoha’s most elite shinobi warriors, I silently weep and flashback to a better time.  
  
Flashback:  
  
2 years ago...  
  
“Sasuke.” The azure-eyed blonde smiled, as I turned to face him. His tanned skin glistened against the rays of the morning sun and his eyes...so vibrant as they caught the sun’s light shining down on them. Golden strands of wheat caressed the tips of his eyelids as he laid upon the grass, ever so slightly tilting his head.  
  
“What is it, Dobe?” I smiled in return.  
  
“Do you love me?” He asked.  
  
“Un.” I answered truthfully, as I rolled on my side and raised my body to rest on my left forearm. My other reaching over to ever so slightly tickle the boy’s cheek and run my fingers through his hair. Softly, I pressed my lips against his in a heartfelt and endearing kiss. “But, don’t tell anybody.” I said as I pulled back to gaze into his eyes. “You’re my little secret.” I whispered, leaning in to place my lips upon his for one final time.  
  
End flashback.  
  
I winced in pain as the masked fox slashed at my cheek, the blade severing my pale flesh. Its vital fluid was warm against my cold and wet skin as it trailed down my dampened cheek. In a series of hand to hand combat techniques we fought. His bladed fist just mere inches away from my face as I went to dodge it.  
  
Out of what seemed like anger did the boy lash about, dipping low and the spinning into a kick, aiming for my face. I evaded, but not in time for the second one. Skillfully, while still in motion, the boy leaped into the air and kicked me, sending me flying.  
  
Upon impact of a nearby tree I coughed, spewing a small fraction of blood. Before I could even counter, the masked blonde had pinned me against the trunk of the tree, bearing a kunai to my throat.  
  
Flashback:  
  
2 years ago, in the Valley of End...  
  
“Teme.” The gentle fox wept, his voice cracking as I towered over him. Sapphires that once held love and affection for me...now held only sorrow. His body battered and bruised as it bled onto the cold stone. “Please stop.” He softly cried, as I gripped his center and ever so slightly lifted him up, drawing back my fist.  
  
“I’m sorry...Naruto, but I have to do this.” I wept in anger, as sorrow and regret started to take hold. Consumed by the same darkness that once took hold of my dearly beloved brother. No amount of shielding could contain my endless reign of pounding as I struck the boy over...and over...and over again, until he could bear no more.  
  
I wailed in agony as I cried over the unconscious blonde. My heart completely taken over by shame and regret. Though my tears were many, it was not enough to soothe the pain that I now held. “I will always love you, Naruto. I just...” I trailed off as I cradled the sleeping fox in my arms, holding him dear to my chest. His body limp against my own.  
  
“Please don’t hate me.”  
  
End Flashback.  
  
It’s what I deserve, right? This blade to my throat...by the one whose heart I completely tore out. Sounds like a befitting death for all I’ve done. If I could go back...I would. I would go back to those days when it was just the two of us and the secret that we shared.  
  
The love that we masked through rivalry and jealousy and the kiss that we pretended to hate…  
  
Could I have the power to go back now, I would have let the world know. Let the village see and the girls weep for whom I had chosen to give my unsuspecting heart to. Why did I wait? Why did I keep him a secret? What was it that I was afraid of?  
  
Flashback:  
  
2 years ago…  
  
His lips were so smooth to mine as I tackled the boy to the floor of my apartment. “You’re such a dobe.” I smiled, parting my lips just ever so slightly away from his before returning them. “But, I’m your dobe.” He returned. “Right?”  
  
I lifted my head to gaze down at the beautiful blonde beneath me. His deep sapphire eyes glistening in the rays of light that peered through the closed window. “Ya...you’re my dobe.” I said, as I leaned my head back forward to meet his lips once again.  
  
Our mouths moving in perfect unison as my tongue slid against his. My flesh tingled as his hand guided its way up my side and into the fibers of my stygian hair, caressing my cheek lightly. After a few minutes we finally parted, and my body rested on top of his, my head leaning into the boy’s caressing hand.  
  
He stared at me for a moment, before the curves of his lips turned into a loving smile. My onyx gaze forever sinking deeper into the depths of his ocean’s blue. “All my life all I’ve ever had was bad luck. So, how did I get so lucky enough...to end up with someone as beautiful as you?” The dazed blonde asked ever so softly, causing my face to overheat and my heart to pound. “Oh, sorry. Was that too much? I know you don’t really like me saying that sort of thing.” He apologized.  
  
“No…” I blushed, slightly embarrassed. “It’s okay. I don’t mind you saying stuff like that...every once and awhile.”  
  
“Good.” He smiled. “Because I can’t help it sometimes. I just...really like you. In fact, I--”  
  
Knock, knock, knock.  
  
“What? Who could that be?” I questioned as I rose up off the boy. Quietly, I peeped through the door and saw a flash of pink hair. I tsked in annoyance and turned back to face the blonde. He had risen himself up to rest on the palms of his hands. “Who is it?” He asked.  
  
“Who do you think?” I answered unenthusiastically.  
  
“You know, Sakura-chan is a part of our team. Maybe we could just tell her. I know she’d be a little heart broken, but--”  
  
“No.” I spat softly, as I went to kneel down before the boy. “You’re my secret. We can’t tell her.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Now go hide in my room until I can get rid of her.” I finished as I gently kissed the boy to refrain him from speaking anymore. His eyebrows had knitted themselves up and his eyes had glazed over with hurt. The boy said nothing as he shied his gaze away and slowly disappeared into the other room.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
He was everything to me. The only other person I truly loved in this godforsaken world. So why did I hurt him so…? Why did I feel the need to hide it? Was our love not true...or was I simply embarrassed of the person whom I had chosen to share my affection with?  
  
Naruto was always beautiful to me and he was always kind. He lived to help others in a way that was almost angelic. Boy or girl, it didn’t matter to me. All I ever wanted was for someone to truly understand me and love me for who I really was. Naruto was all that and more. So, why?  
  
Even as the blade continued to bare it’s point at my throat all I could think of was the past. Blood trickled from the slowly appearing severed wound, causing me to slightly cry out in pain. He was so close. Only few inches remained between me and the masked blonde.  
  
If I could just see his face...one last time...that would be enough.  
  
With great pain, I summand whatever chakra I had left, creating sparks of electricity in the palm of my hand. Once in full bloom it rivaled that of the thundering night sky. It’s static chirping overshadowing even the rain. “Gomen-nesai, Naruto…” I choked, faintly. Out of fear and tactic the boy quickly backed away and summand his own to counter.  
  
Chakra swirled in his hand, creating a sphere of immense power. This was our final moment. The fate of the battle would be decided right here. I had no intention of killing the boy that I loved. And I had a feeling, that if Naruto wanted me dead, he would have killed me by now.  
  
Perhaps it was the love he still possessed for me that steadied his wrath from tearing me apart when he had the chance. Or maybe his goal something else entirely. Either way, this had to end one way or the other.  
  
As we charged one last time, I said my final words of peace as the memories of old continued to play in my mind. Once our jutsus were just mere inches from colliding I willed myself away, vanishing before his unsuspecting eyes. By the time he had turned his head, I was already behind him. My lightning blade hitting its desired target.  
  
For a moment everything seemed to go silent...even the rain. I watched as the boy fell, his body splashing into the cold mud. And his mask shattering upon impact. He laid there for a moment completely motionless. His body face down on his stomach. My heart raced as I waited for the boy to make some kind of movement.  
  
There was none.  
  
“Naruto?” I questioned, my voice shaking just above the sound of returning rain. “Naruto?” I questioned yet again as I took a step forward. When he didn’t answer, I rushed to his aid. I cried his name over and over again until my voice cracked, and tears streamed upon my face, mixing with the falling rain.  
  
All I could do was cradle the boy in my arms and weep over his motionless body. It was just like last time. Only this time...I didn’t know whether or not...he would wake up.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
It all happened so long ago, but from the very moment I saw him...it was as if the pain never left. The rain never subsided, and the storm never passed. I was forever trapped in this thunderous nightmare, forced to relive the memories of old until my last dying breath.  
  
All I ever wanted was to be his one and only. When Sasuke had chosen to give his heart to me above anyone else...it was the happiest day of my life. How could one so perfect as he give to me his most prized possession? It was almost unreal.  
  
I was his everything, but more importantly...I was his secret.  
  
He never did tell me why. Why I had to hide. Was it because he was afraid or was it because he was actually ashamed of who he gave his love to? Either way, I guess it didn’t matter because I let him. I remained in the shadows, my love hidden from plain sight.  
  
It hurt. To hear the boy you love more than life itself tell you he loves you and then push you away...creates a gap in your heart. An empty void left unfilled by the unsuspecting raven. How could he know? How could he understand the pain he was actually causing when I made sure not to show it?  
  
I just wanted him to be happy, even if it meant sacrificing my own. Because when he smiled...it was like my entire world lit up. The darkness had faded, and the light returned. I had never had a very good life. People hated me. I was always on my own, for as long as I could remember. Then, one day, I met a boy.  
  
A boy that was unlike any other. He had skin as pale as the winter snow and hair of stygian silk. Eyes that transcended the soul with two black orbs and a smile that warmed his cold exterior. He was so strong and beautiful. How did I get so lucky?  
  
Every girl in the village was after him. They awed him and ask him out on dates every day. And every day he ignored them and pushed them to the side. It wasn’t until I had finally had it that I confronted the boy and perched myself just above him to get a closer look. When I did...I became instantly lost inside his cool gaze. It was like I was being transported into another world. A world of starlight and darkness, like the night sky on a clear winter’s eve.  
  
The trance was only shattered when the boy behind me accidently bumped me and Sasuke’s lips and mine came into contact. They were so soft and smooth and tasted of honey. Probably something that he had for breakfast. It was short, but in that moment it last for what felt like an eternity.  
  
That was the moment we both knew...we were meant to be together.  
  
When Sasuke left...it broke me. Broke me in a way I never thought possible. I became angry and overcome with a sense of rage that I had never known. He broke my heart, so I trained harder than ever before to cope but...it wasn’t enough. I wanted to track down the boy who cast me aside and ripped my heart out of my chest and make him pay.  
  
So here I am. Cold, wet and bloody. Fading into darkness once again. His voice but a distant memory echoing through the shallow pools of my unconscious mind.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
“Naruto! Naruto!” I continued to cry as I lightly shook the ever-fading blonde. “Naruto please! Wake up. I’m sorry...I’m so sorry. Naruto…” I pleaded as the rain slowed and the thunder dimmed. “Just please wake up.”  
  
How did this happen? I was only trying to...I just...I’m sorry.  
  
I laid there alongside him, cradled in my arms, for what seemed like forever sobbing over the boy’s unconscious body. Until the rain had fully stopped, and the sky fell silent to the rising sun in the distance.  
  
It’s light banishing the darkness that stilled loomed. I listened as droplets of water dripped from the leaves and watched as petals of pink slowly made their way to the sobbing earth where a sleeping fox lay.  
  
No matter how hard I tried...I just couldn’t let him go. Not again. Not after all this. Not until he woke up. And if he didn’t...then this is where my story ends. For a life without Naruto...is no life that I wish to live.  
  
Naruto…  
  
I wept, as the last of my tears fell from my face and trickled down the boy’s whiskered cheek. My hand gently caressed through his golden locks of wheat and held him close to my heart. “I never should have hidden you.” I whispered in between chokes of remaining sobs. “I don’t know why I…” My voice continuing to trail off in sorrow and sadness. “You were just so perfect. Everything I ever wanted. I didn’t care if you were the child of the nine-tails or the village idiot or the one everyone looked down upon and said you couldn’t do it!” It was as if a fire had started to flicker within me. Anger, sadness, regret, and shame were all that seemed to be left.  
  
“You were special...to me. I was just…” I flashed back to all the times that we shared. “I was just...so afraid.” I finally admitted after all these years. “Being with you just felt like a dream. I was afraid that if I admitted it to the world I would wake up and you wouldn’t be real. But when the opportunity came for me to kill my brother I just...I let it get to my head and I...I messed up. I never wanted it to end like this, Naruto…”  
  
Saying it all out loud was like lifting a heavy burden of my chest. Suddenly it became easier to breathe as I took in the cool air around me. Inhaling it through the wefts of golden hair that my lips rested upon. “Please don’t leave me.” I softly pleaded, my voice no more than a faint whisper.  
  
Moments later, I lifted my head from the boy and found myself in a complete shock state of mine. For the once sleeping fox had awoken from his slumber. His eyes glistened with tears as they slowly streamed down his face. Sapphires twinkled in the morning light like gems over a fire, dancing in the blaze.  
  
There was no hate in his eyes, nor anger, not even sorrow...only relief.  
  
No words were said other than his name that slipped my lips as he gently ran his fingers through the dampened fibers of my hair to the back of my head. His deep azure eyes never once leaving mine as he drew me in close and partially lifted his body up to meet my own. And when our lips met for the first time in two years I couldn’t help the flow of tears that seemed to never end.  
  
“I thought I lost you.” I wept into his kiss. His lips hovering just barely over mine before he pulled away to look me in my eyes. “You could never lose me.” He assured. “I’m sorry I was so angry.”  
  
Why is he apologizing? He didn’t do anything wrong. I did. Why does he always have to do that? Why can’t he just let me take all the blame and be done with it? Naruto...why are you so good to me when all I’ve done is fail you?  
  
“I don’t deserve you, Naruto.” I whispered as our lips pressed against one another in one final dance. “Come home with me.” He smiled.  
  
“Naruto, I...They’ll arrest me the moment I step foot in Konoha. I can’t.” I reminded sadly. I was still considered a traitor. The village would never just accept me after everything I’ve done.  
  
Gomen-nesai Naruto...but this is where we must part. If I return with you to Konoha I will surely be imprisoned. You and I will never be able to be together like we were. A punishment I will have to bare for the consequences of my actions. At least this way, I can hold you just a little longer.  
  
“Then, let me come with you.” He said cheerfully, sending another wave of shock through my body. “Come with...me?” I questioned softly. The boy only nodded, his smile ever growing. “But, what about your home and the life you’ve made back in Konoha?” I asked concerned, still fighting off the shock.  
  
The boy jumped up and stretched, seeming to have found his usual energy, even through the pain. A trait of his I always wish I had. He pondered for a moment, walking into the rising sun through the cherry blossoms before he stopped and turned towards me. “Konoha’s just a place Sasuke.” He started slowly. “But home...that’s something special. Home is wherever the person you love most is. It’s where you can be yourself and enjoy the little things. Home can be anywhere, so long as you’re here with me.” He finished.  
  
All I could manage to get out was his name as my heart overjoyed and relished in his sweet words. Even though no words came to my lips a simple smile did as I gazed at the sunbathed fox from a distance. “So, what do say?” He beamed as he reached out his hand. I studied it for a moment before I gently grabbed hold of his hand and nodded, hoisting me out of the mud.  
  
“It’ll be an adventure. Just the two of us. We can find a new place to call home. Only this time...we’ll share it. And you better not leave this time Sasuke.” He grunted lastly, causing a light chuckle to escape my throat. A sensation I hadn’t felt in a long time. “Un. I won’t leave.” I said.  
  
“Well you better not because if you do I won’t hold back the next time I catch you.” He simply stated.  
  
“If you come with me Naruto, you’ll be considered a traitor to the village and a rogue ninja. You won’t be able to go back. Are you sure...being with me...is something that you really want?” I asked on a more serious note. This only angered the boy it seemed.  
  
“Geesh, weren’t you listening to a word I said? Now come on. Let’s go!” He laughed and leaped several feet down the hill into the sunrise, turning back to face me one last time and smile. His hand reaching out for me.  
  
It was the beginning of a new day and Naruto was leading the way. The way to a bright and comforting future. Home was just a few feet away. All I had to do was reach out and grab it.  
  
And that’s exactly what I did.  
  
I love you, Naruto and when we finally find that special place we’re looking for...I’m going to show just how much I truly do.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and once again please feel free to review. If you liked it you're more than welcome to check out some of my other NaruSasu fics. LOVE SICK and MONSTER are my favorite. Love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
